One type of differential gear mechanism may commonly be referred to as a “locking differential.” In particular, one type of locking differential may be referred to as a “mechanical locker” (i.e., a locking differential in which the locking function occurs in response to the operation of a mechanical device, as opposed to hydraulic actuation or electromagnetic actuation). The mechanical locker may include a disc pack (e.g., clutch pack) at first and second opposing ends of a differential case. Disc noise (e.g., chatter) may be caused by the disc pack at one or both ends of the differential case while the disc pack is in the unlocked mode. For example, disc noise may be caused by the disc pack at the bell end of the differential case. It may be desirable to include a structure or means for unloading the disc pack of the locking differential from the side gear while the differential is in the unlocked mode in order to reduce and/or eliminate the potential for chatter.